


The truth is false

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 当Louis Tomlison穿越到了一个Larry is fake的平行世界。





	The truth is false

 

Louis是被透过眼皮侵袭而来的阳光惹醒的。闷重的眼帘被勉勉强强地撑开，Louis在倾流如注的强烈光线中不由眯缝起眼，浅黄色的窗帘在微风中悠悠荡起一角，Louis看着它茫然地眨眨眼睛，然后挨着柔软的床垫别过身躯。

 

床尾的几记震荡让身下床垫也跟着波动，Louis扯过被单盖住自个儿格外酸胀的大腿，一边咕哝一边不耐地揉着眼睛，“别乱动，Harry……”

 

“嘿，你是被昨晚的Truth or dare给吓傻了么？”

 

Louis不禁在熟悉的声音中皱起眉头，他勉强将自己从一片混沌的思绪中扯出来，接着竖起疼痛的脑袋望向床尾的身影。

 

“Stan…？怎么是你？”

 

“不然你还想要是谁？”面前的好友颇为好笑地咧开嘴角，“洛杉矶宝贝Harry Styles？”

 

Louis在狐疑中将眉尖蹙得更紧，他挨着枕头支起上半身，凝视起Stan布满玩笑意味的脸。

 

“嘿，可别这么看着我。”Stan无辜地撇撇嘴，将双手举过头顶，“非得让你把大仇人Harry Styles请来家里的人又不是我。”

 

大仇人，洛杉矶宝贝，请来家里。Louis用依然运行缓慢的脑袋努力咀嚼着这些千奇百怪的信息，最终却还是按着自己跳动的太阳穴泄了气。

 

“感谢上帝，你这个家伙他妈到底在说些什么？”

 

“好吧兄弟，我想你大概是断片了？”Stan舔了舔嘴唇，好事的棕眼珠沾染了阳光的金黄。

 

“这么说吧，昨晚我们三个，还有Oli，你准知道，我们在pub里喝酒玩儿Truth or dare，一开始没什么了不起的爆点，无非是你讲了点以前那些妞的八卦，我坦白了点儿你多半烂熟于心的过往……可到了最后一轮大冒险的时候，Oli那家伙大概是被伏特加给灌傻了，非得让你邀请Harry Styles来你家，不过你那破脑袋里装的酒精也不少，你竟然还真这么做了，我是说，我的老天，那可是Harry Styles。”

 

Stan夸张地翻出整片眼白，仿佛那才足以论证自个儿的震惊似的，“你们有多少年没在私下说过一句话了？五年还是六年？噢，你打电话的那一幕我可真想给你录下来，网上那些觉得你们有一腿的姑娘绝对能给我这料比出无数个实打实的疯狂价格，你相信吗？”

 

Louis心下一沉，当Stan一字一句的叙述与所有这些奇怪的元素汇聚到一起——这已经远远超出一个玩笑的范围了。

 

左侧的脑壳仍然疼痛欲裂，Louis努力忽视那刺痛的感觉，试图从朦胧的记忆中寻根溯源。

 

昨晚，是的，昨晚。

 

他记得晚饭后他和Harry陷在沙发里厮磨了一阵，他记得Harry如今锻炼得当的屁股是多么肉感十足的完美，接着一切被一个突如其来的电话陡地打断，Harry的公关安排，又一次。他本不想再为这类事情同他动气争吵，可Harry不痛不痒的态度总是能一次又一次地把他惹恼。

 

“你知道这部分并不是什么非做不可的事，不是吗？”Louis伸手捋过自己蓄到眉尾的刘海，任由更多更刻薄的质询不由自主地滑出双唇，

 

“或者你和那帮人想得一样，只想让所有人都爱你，根本无所谓他们爱你的那部分是真是假？”

 

“Lou，你……你就不能有哪怕一刹那，对我更公平些？”

 

Harry抓过自己蜷曲着伏在额头的发，扬起一个无声的假笑，硕大的酒窝尴尬地印刻在嘴角，“……仿佛你人生中的真相多过假象似的。”

 

情绪在此刻如同猛兽般将他们抓牢扣紧，他们只得被迫吐露出扎满尖刺的足够伤人的语句。Louis不是不知道。

 

于是他紧接着吐出了最为尖锐那一句。

 

“你知道吗？”Louis咬紧牙根，就着愈渐泛红的双眼徐徐开口，“我整个人生中最他妈 **虚假** 的一件事，就是和你的所谓爱情。”

 

“噢，上帝。”Louis用手掌罩上双目，他当然不是认真的。他以为Harry铁定知道。

 

或许上帝并不知道，于是他自作聪明地就这么做了。他加倍认真地将Harry从Louis整个人生中抽走了。

 

被击中一般地，Louis望向了那让他倍感怪异的源头——此刻在风中翻飞的窗帘泛着半透明的浅黄——而他家里的窗帘明明就该是蓝色的。

 

还有……

 

Louis让自己深吸一口气，接着慢慢将身子折向之前余光瞟见的那块区域——此刻他的床头柜上，正摆放着他和Eleanor的合影。那张相片倒不陌生，他忘了那是为了哪一年情人节的公关，但无论如何都绝不会让真实世界里的他得意到想要影印出来。

 

真实世界。

 

Louis让视线回到Stan看着怪物一般的诡异表情，强迫自己慢慢深呼吸。

 

所以，究竟什么才是 **真实** ？

 

-

 

Louis得感谢Stan的心理承受能力，他的好哥们儿仅仅只是带着傻笑就接受了他断片到忘记了与Harry之间种种的事实，接着半是调侃地为他科普了遍。

 

另一方面，他的手机还管用，感谢老天。这让他不至于在最好的兄弟面前变成个彻底的傻瓜。他于是凭着搜索知道了这个世界的一切大抵没什么不同，one direction依然还是从最开始的五个人变成了最后的四个人，接着在他们第五张专辑之后迎来了漫长的休整。他们各自发布了solo专辑，他们迎来了各式各样的颁奖和巡演，他们的所有事仍然在有条不紊地朝前行进。

 

好吧，除了他和Harry。

 

世界各地的姑娘们仍然还是迷恋着他们过去的种种，认为他们一直相爱，这并没有什么不同——除了这不再是事实以外。因为Stan说他们自从搬出合住公寓后就真的再没有过联系。他说他们在年轻时也曾好得像是一个人，只是他后来就愈发憎恶Harry对于美国名流圈的迎合，他打心底里痛恨Harry总是热衷于讨好每一个人。

 

怎么说呢，他大概能从某种程度上理解这个。可是，这个世界里他的憎恨或许是100%认真的，好吧，好吧。

 

“我觉得他铁定能猜到那只是个大冒险挑战。”Stan在他空洞的注视下耸了耸肩，“虽然你昨晚假装说了些什么想请他们三个一块儿来聚聚……可是，嘿，Harry Styles绝对知道他们的空闲时间有多么宝贵，我打赌他答应下来你的狗屎邀请只是为了应付。他不会来的，哥们儿，你得放轻松。”

 

接着就在Louis以为事情真的不会更糟糕的时候，一阵急促的门铃轰进了他的耳朵。

 

-

 

他还无暇抱怨Stan从后门逃出生天那背信弃义的行为，便被催促的门铃声给逼到了大门前，带着须后水清香的手掌迅速地扒过蓄着胡茬的脸，一阵深呼吸后，Louis终于握紧了眼前的门把手。

 

“嗨。”Louis让自己假笑着挑了挑眉。

 

他从未想过自己该如何面对这个版本的Harry——当他们不再共同拥有这些年错综复杂的情感，当他们之间陌生得就像one direction机器上两颗井然有序的并列按钮。他从他最为亲近的好哥们儿的口气里得知他对Harry的印象就像狗屎一样糟糕，但凡设身处地稍加想象，便会猜到Harry对他的印象必然也不会太好。

 

可那依然还是Harry Styles本人，毫无疑问地。他依然踩着切尔西靴有点儿发懵地杵在他门前，像是从前每一次他过来找他的时候。Louis还是会担心黑暗或是他家门口凹凸不平的台阶会让那个平衡感欠缺的男孩陡然踩空，他也仍旧会为那对儿载满他身影的足够漂亮的绿眼珠而由着心脏漏跳一拍。

 

他只是希望此刻的Harry千万别读出他眼睛里满得就快要溢出来的“你还是那么辣这让我真想操你或是被你操”，毕竟就他们在这个时空的关系而言，他一定会因此把Louis认作一个欲求不满的变态。

 

“Hey。”他似乎还来不及看出这个，鉴于他的嘴角朝上划出了一个巨大的弧度，熟悉的酒窝也被自然而然地牵了出来，他的目光逡巡过台阶和门框，接着礼貌地停留在了Louis的脸。

 

那个陌生如初见的Harry Styles，那个不再属于他的Harry Styles。

 

-

 

“红茶还是预调酒？”

 

Louis埋在橱柜里一通翻找——其实他大可没这个必要，这个世界里的摆设就像往常他熟悉的那样普通又单调，或者他只是为了避免看到身后Harry眼里那令人尴尬的礼貌，那简直针尖一般刺得他浑身不自在。

 

“苏打水就好。”

 

他用余光瞟到Harry上下浮动的嘴唇，那还是和往常一样透着不自然的红，心型的上嘴唇边冒出浅浅一层胡茬，这比昨晚那个Harry要更明显些——依然是同窗帘一般的、平行世界的细微差异，Louis庆幸他看了足够多的美剧。而他鬓间卷曲的棕发也剃到了更高的位置，短促的发尖儿铺成平整的一片，此刻正安静地伏在他耳边，Louis真想轻抚上去，想知道那是不是和另一个时空持有着相同的温度与触感。

 

Louis艰难地抿了抿唇，试图将复杂的情绪尽快整理妥帖。直至片刻后，他适才让自己迈开腿，绕过客厅中央的沙发，为在墙边驻足的Harry递上手中的苏打水。

 

“谢谢。”Harry轻轻抓住蒙着水汽的玻璃杯，缓慢的吐字仍然带着些腼腆。抿一口水以后，他再又将目光挪回墙壁上嵌着的画。

 

那是他们从前在意大利巡演时从一位独立画家那儿购置的，由远处望去，罗马角斗场的断壁残垣明晃晃地竖在阳光下，而当观者慢慢凑近，视觉重心偏又落到画面中央一抹长发的背影，浓重的色彩由远及近地弥散而开，将三维的视觉落差感牢牢锁在有限的二维空间里。

 

“这有点儿像达利笔下的加拉。”Harry慢吞吞地说。

 

“你总会看到你想要看到的 **真实** 。”Louis耸耸肩，那其实是Harry曾经做下的总结词，他远没有他来得多情敏感，对世间万物都充盈着满满的表达欲。不过这在此刻倒真有点儿让他心生共情——这不禁令他想到，过去一切有意无意的瞬间是否都会在某个时刻被证明它不同寻常的意义。

 

如果世间一切都不会是随机发生，那么这次时空旅行又会否并不是老天信手拈来的恶作剧，而是为让他弄清一些事的别有深意的戏法？

 

Louis深吸一口气，试图平息心头重又弥漫开的种种情绪。

“要不要来点儿音乐？”

 

Harry回头看他一眼，他看到那抹再熟悉不过的酒窝慢悠悠地在视线中浮起。

 

-

 

Louis轻轻锁紧唱臂，不久后，黑胶唱片在唱机上兴奋地舞动起来，Louis不禁为此溢出一声满足的喟叹。

 

那是Joy Division第一张专辑的复刻版本，他和Harry固然在为人处事的态度上有着这样那样的不合与矛盾，可他们对于音乐的口味却从来都是这样该死地一致。

 

而这个世界的Harry也并没有什么不同，Louis在看到他随着鼓点摆动脑袋的样子时便足以确认。他手上正捏着Louis刚刚为他倒下的朗姆酒，动作间，浅金色的液体裹着冰块儿一下下地敲击杯沿，像是含混在吉他与唱词之间的一段完美的噪声。

 

一切都在这个世界里达到了空前的完美——因为音乐，因为酒精，也因为他和Harry都默契地避开了所有可能引起尴尬的话题。他们在音符中自如地晃动四肢，他们为Harry张口就来的巡演过程里的小笑话而夸张地大笑，一切都处在恰如其分的刚刚好之中。

 

直到Harry在一个趔趄中撞上了Louis卧室的门框。

 

Louis饮下一口酒，然后就着调笑冲到了Harry跟前，而此刻Harry的眉头却已煞有介事地锁紧，他不禁朝他凝视的方向张望过去——Harry正看着床头柜上那张他与Eleanor的别扭合照。

 

他知道自己大可以用另一个话题匆匆将眼下这僵持的场景带过去。他知道他本就不怎么在意这个，他甚至可以将相片彻底翻转过去，如果这样可以令Harry **不必在乎** 的话。

 

可他察觉到了有什么不对，仿佛脉冲星上陡然窜高的怪异的波纹，那让他的直觉在他的身体里一阵接一阵地呼啦作响。

 

那将他引向Harry此刻纠得老紧的眉头，他清澈又深邃的祖母绿的眸子，他在矛盾中生生咬紧的厚嘴唇。

 

他 **在乎** 。

是的，谜底本身就藏在谜面里，这个世界的Harry Styles **竟然** 他妈的在乎。

 

“你知道……”紧接着Louis心虚地舔了舔下唇，他知道自己在做什么，他只是还需要更多一些证明，

“Eleanor上次还说你们太久没见了，下次如果有机会，或许……”

 

“别说了。“

 

接着他看到Harry用牙齿彻底包裹住下唇，动作间绷紧的下颌因用力而微微发白。

 

Louis的心跳到了嗓子眼，他用手指扯住卫衣下摆，他仍旧不打算停下。

 

“我只是说如果。因为她之后也会来LA，如果那时你没有安排……”

 

“别说了！”

脚下清脆一声响，Louis的话头被彻底扼住。

 

他看着地板上碎裂的玻璃与连绵的酒渍，再又将目光慢慢上移。

 

Harry的胸膛正一下下地波动起伏，他的嘴唇在极为用力的咬合下泛出一点儿血迹，他的眉头依然皱紧，下方深陷的眼窝里，盛着微微发红的、瞪大的绿眼睛。

 

-

 

他重又为Harry倒上了一杯酒，厚底的玻璃杯在茶几上发出一声脆响，却很快被淹没在了音响里Ian Curtis振聋发聩的诘问声中。

 

**_Where will it end?_ **

**_Where will it end?_ **

 

“其实我并没有邀请Niall或者Liam来……”Louis让自己陷进沙发里，声音微弱似叹息，“邀请你只是个大冒险挑战。”

 

接着他看到身侧的Harry缄默着低叹口气，卷毛男孩的半张脸都埋在刘海的阴影里。

 

“……我知道。”

不知过了多久，熟悉的缓慢的声音蔓延在滞重的空气里。

 

“只是我今天刚好没有通告……”他用手掌裹住自己的脸颊，漂亮的绿眼睛似闭非闭，“而且你有多少年没有主动联系过我了？我都快忘了。”

 

“好吧，没错，我就是个盼望着我们能因为一次大冒险就破冰的愚蠢的傻瓜。 ”他彷如自嘲地笑笑，扯动出的酒窝盛满室内流动的光影，“承认了也没什么可丢脸。我是说，我在你面前还有什么丢脸可言？”

 

Louis低垂着眼眸，仍不知该怎样开口。他当然记得那些年轻躁动的日子里不仅有两颗心暧昧而温暖的贴近，更有他纵情纵性的胡闹，不怎么在意底线的玩笑。他知道有几次Harry是真的被他伤到了自尊心，可这哪里会是因为Louis看低他呢？

 

他不过是太清楚这个男孩身上的力量，他不过是有些畏惧他身上浑然天成的光芒。他不过是想要通过各种各样的方法为自己拿回一点儿可怜的控制权。

 

可这个世界的Harry会知道吗？他会明白Louis也曾真真切切地在乎他吗？

 

从Harry口中摸清他们在这个世界的过往并不是什么难事。他本就不是一个太有戒心的人，至少在Louis面前不是。何况他潮红的面颊也多少表明了他有点儿被酒精烧热脑袋的事实。

 

于是Louis很快便得知了他们是如何错失的这段关系，那背后其实也并没有什么巨大而隆重的转折，无非是Harry开始和Nick那个圈子越走越近，而Louis便也顾着和Eleanor的恋爱有意无意地疏远，加上工作的原因让他们不再适合同住在一起，彼此冷淡便成了一个顺势而为的合理选择。

 

“你知道吗？我总觉得你会在意。”Harry轻抚着自己垂在额前的卷发，接着又灌入一口酒，“看着我和一些人调情，看着我和所有人交好。”

 

“怎么说呢，或许你的讨厌在我看来也算一种在意？毕竟那总比你大多数时候的冷漠要好。”Harry自暴自弃般地扯住自己的发端，一撮卷毛从他手指和戒指的罅隙中溜出来。

 

Louis伸手抚摸着他的手背，感受着那熟稔的卷发戳得掌心微微发痒。他多想告诉Harry他从不讨厌他，无论在哪个世界，他都不会真的讨厌他。他或许只是在厌恶自己无法拥有他。

 

他或许只是……也同样爱着他。

 

可他依然还是没有那样的勇气试着更走近他，他没有勇气试着剥开那个漂亮男孩扯着酒窝的光鲜又完美的笑容，所以他没有机会看到那藏在内里的脆弱与真实。他于是永远都没有机会知道，这个在舞台上光芒万丈像是爱着每一个人的性感发射器，其实一直都是那个盼望得到他的爱和关注的、怯生生的16岁男孩。

 

Louis不禁为这个世界的自己感到遗憾和可惜。如果他试着再靠近Harry一点点，他会不会有机会发现那些？他会不会有机会看到Harry在他怀里依偎时羞赧的蠕动，他会不会有机会看见Harry在牙买加阳光下覆满额头的薄汗，他会不会有机会听见Harry用稚拙的吉他技巧第一次为他也只为他而弹奏，他会不会有机会在巡演上瞥见Harry偷偷闪烁起来的眼泪，会不会有机会在后台缓慢而虔诚地为他一一吻去。

 

他会不会有机会拥有他的Harry，就像Harry拥有他。他们能不能浪漫而持久地彼此相爱，就像所有人期待和盼望的那样。

 

他当然不会有答案。无论这一切的空间错乱再怎样地神秘荒唐，那也总不至于会让他遇见这个时空的自己，就连世上最为荒诞的科幻片也不可能许他这样的机会。

 

于是他只有更温柔地抚摸着Harry的发端，然后看着那个沉默的卷毛男孩轻轻仰起脖子，只为紧贴住自己的手掌。

 

“……我知道网上有多少关于我们的小说。”

 

“什么？”他知道Harry是真的有点儿醉了，他低声的咕哝含混又模糊。Louis于是只得抚上他的后颈，努力攀住他陷在沙发里的脑袋，试图找准他的视线，“我听不清，Harry。”

 

“我说我知道网上有许多关于我们的小说……”Harry努力地晃动着眼皮，仿佛眨眼对他而言很费劲似的，“我当然没有时间去读，或者多少也有点儿不敢读……”

 

他为此扯出一个傻笑，酒窝愚蠢又美好地陷进面颊里，“但我有时候总会想，小说里的我会是什么样子呢？”

 

“如果可以选择的话，我希望那里头的我能比我自己 **做得更好** ……”

 

Louis抑制住喉咙里泛出的酸涩感觉。他让自己伏身吻上Harry的眼睛，“睡一会儿吧，Haz。”

 

汹涌如潮的情感中，Louis也强迫着自己慢慢闭上眼。

 

-

 

倾流如注的光线含混着粘在眼球，Louis茫然地睁开眼，蓝色的窗帘在微风中悠悠荡起一角。

 

他抬手轻轻地揉揉眼睛，混沌的大脑在瞬间缓慢地旋转起来。直至他抓住脑海中的某一颗思绪碎片。

 

蓝色窗帘，蓝色。

 

Louis陡地惊坐起来，猛烈的动作幅度甚至让身上盖着的棉被都抖落到了地板上。

 

Harry像是被这动静给招了过来，他杵在门框边犹豫地往卧室张望一眼，眼神却又徘徊着闪避过Louis的视线。

 

噢，Harry。

 

Louis疯了一般地踩上地板，不顾穿鞋便朝着Harry的方向奔去，直到他让自己傻瓜似的跌进Harry的胸膛。

 

Harry仍然下意识地退了一步，坚硬的鞋跟在地板上刮出尖锐一声响。皮鞋，Harry正准备离开。噢，那是因为他们昨晚的争吵，那该死的争吵。

 

“嘿，就只是……”Louis攀着Harry的手臂，不知该如何开口，

“就只是先……别走。”

 

“Lou……”Harry抿了抿嘴唇，目光渐渐柔和下来，“我不是在生气……我是说，不全是。”

 

“我下午有航班，你还记得吧？”他轻轻抚上Louis的右手，手掌似有若无地阵阵摩挲，“你得让我去把早餐吃完。”

 

“……是。”Louis犹豫着挪开自己偎在Harry胸口上的脑袋，却在Harry抽手的那一刻又陡地将他抓牢，

“但你得给我五分钟。”

 

Harry扯出了一个无奈的微笑，接着默默地轻点了下脑袋。

 

“Harry……听我说。”Louis轻轻咬住下唇，记忆中似梦非梦的场景仍然真实而生动，它们仍在他的脑袋里来来去去地飞驰，那种真切的疼痛感让他的声音带了些细微的颤抖，

 

“我活到26岁，后悔过许多事。像是从前没有多花时间来好好陪Jay，像是没在我写的某首歌里加进某句我特别爱的词，又或者像是我在Daisy还小的时候有次打她打得太重了，她那个偏执的小脑袋瓜到现在还记得……”

 

Louis艰难地蒙住眼睛，以防Harry看到那里头尴尬而不自然的泛红。

 

“但……但我从来没后悔过爱你。”他还是让自己说了出来，掺带着哽咽，含混着滞涩。

 

“是的， **我爱你** 。”

他最终挪开了徒劳遮掩在眼帘前的左手，他让自己看着Harry的眼睛。

 

“Lou……”Harry的眼睛也有点儿被他惹红，他沉默着吸了吸鼻子，进而反手握住了Louis抓着他的手掌，“我知道的。”

 

“我一定得确保你知道这个。”Louis泛出一个并不好看的笑，“而这是最重要的。不管发生了什么，不管我们经历的一切是真是假……这是我唯一在乎的。”

 

他凝视着Harry逐渐攥紧他的手掌，“ **你** 是我唯一在乎的。”

 

身前的阴影逐渐将视线埋没，Louis感觉到Harry的怀抱将自己裹入其间。他于是深深埋进他的胸膛，将那副攥着自己的柔软却坚定的手掌，更牢地扣紧。

 

仿佛那是他唯一可以抓住的 **真实** 。

 

在摧枯拉朽的时间的长河中。

在亘古不变却又永恒幻变的遥远的时空中。

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
